


The Answer is Yes

by TVLover18



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Gallo rescues Mackey.  Based on the preview for episode 9x04.  Just a cute little story I came up with.
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Answer is Yes

He didn’t even think twice before running toward Mackey, screaming her name desperately trying to get her attention. He just knew she was in danger, and he had to help.

Gallo hadn’t known Mackey very long, but they had an instant connection. He liked her. He really liked her. And he knew that he could lose her if he didn’t get to her.

He barely had time to explain when he reached her. He grabbed her and they ran as fast as they could just before the site exploded. They fell to the ground, and he wrapped his body on top of hers trying to shield her from harm. After a minute, they sat up, and he immediately asked if she was hurt

“I don’t think so,” she answered, but she was pretty shaken up. 

“Are you sure? You fell pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. What just happened?”

“It was the second blast. The guy we were talking to warned us, and I saw that you were right where it was going to happen.”

She realized that he risked his life to save her. No one had ever done something like that for her. Tears started falling down her cheeks, and she didn’t know if it was because she almost died or if she was overwhelmed by how much she cared for Gallo.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay,” he said as soon as he saw her crying. Then he saw that she was shaking. He took his fireman’s jacket off and wrapped it around her. “Take this. It’ll help.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this.”

“Like what?”

“An emotional wreck.”

He moved a little closer to her and wrapped one of his arms around her. “Really? You’ve been at 51 for like 5 minutes and you’ve survived death twice now. I think you’re pretty great.”

She smiled. “I think you’re pretty great, too, Gallo. Thanks for rescuing me.”

“No problem.”

He wanted to kiss her, and he was pretty sure he would have if Casey’s voice hadn’t come on the radio just then. “Gallo, come in. Do you read me?”

“Casey, I’m here.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Mackey and I are both fine.”

Casey and the rest of truck, along with Brett, showed up a few minutes later. Gallo and Brett helped Mackey off the ground. “I think you should go to Med just to be safe,” Gallo told her.

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea,” Brett told her.

Mackey knew she was outnumbered so she reluctantly agreed. Gallo wanted to go with her, and Casey agreed. After getting checked out at Med, she was cleared to go back to the work. The doctors just advised her to take it easy. 

Luckily the rest of the shift was uneventful. Mackey found Gallo as they were walking out of the firehouse. “Thanks for taking care of me today.”

“Anytime. Hey Mackey, the answer is yes.”

She looked at him, confused, before he continued. “When you asked me if I would call you if you gave me your number. I would.”

“Well I’m free now. Want to get breakfast, and then I’ll give you my number.”

He smiled. “Perfect.” 

Gallo couldn’t wait to spend more time with her. And who knows? Maybe they would be the next great Firehouse 51 romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I think Gallo and Mackey are so adorable. I hope we get more of them soon. Let me know what you thought about this story.


End file.
